Háború után
by Sou Momiji
Summary: Megérkeztem egy újabb ficcel.


Véget ért a Negyedig Nagy Ninja Háború. A Névtelen shinobi holtan hevert a csatatér porában. Volt mellette még két test a földön, két nagyon ismerős test. Egy feketehajú porcelánbőrű, és egy szőke napbarnított fiú jellegzetes rókabajusszal az arcán. Mind a ketten mozdulatlanul feküdtek. Sakura sietett oda a két csapattársához, amikor észrevette, hogy mindkettejük egyik keze összeér egy bizonyos tárgyat szorongatva; Sasuke fejpántját. A fiatal kunoichi szeméből könnyek törtek utat. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy szerelme és lökött csapattársa ilyen helyen haljon meg. Ezt nem akarta elhinni, és elfogadni sem. Pillanatokig nézte őket, és visszaemlékezett még azokra az időkre, amikor a 7-es csapat Geninekként ment küldetésekre. Majd arra, amikor Sasuke otthagyta a falut, és Narutóra, aki kétségbeesetten harcolt barátjáért. Mindezek gondolatok közben magát szidta, hogy csak a szőke terhére volt. Sakura még keservesebb sírásba kezdett, és a könnyfüggönytől nem vette észre, hogy az egyik élettelennek hitt test, lassan, de biztosan mozogni kezd. Halk köhögés és még több vér landol a porban, benedvesítve azt.

-Sa-Sakura-chan, ne sírj, kérlek. - szólalt meg az el-el csukló, gyenge hang.

-N-Naruto? Naruto! - borult a boldog lány, szőke csapattársa nyakába - Azt hittem meghaltál! Úgy örülök, hogy élsz.

-S-Sasuke hogy van? És hol... - ekkor látta csak, hogy kivel szorongatja azt az egy tárgyat - SASUKE! Meg ne halj, hallasz? Itt ne merj hagyni minket, mert azt soha a büdös életbe nem fogom neked megbocsájtani! Végre bosszút álltál a családodért, megöltük együtt azt a Névtelen alakot, most ideje hazajönnöd Konohába! Mindenki csak rád vár, Teme! - Naruto könnyek közt próbálta visszahozni barátját az életbe. Ismét egy nagy adag vért köhögött föl a szőke bajkeverő.

-Naruto hagyd abba! - próbálta Sakura nyugton tartani csapattársát - Ő már... - és Sakura ismét csak sírni tudott.

Már Kakashi is megérkezett kisebb-nagyobb sebekkel. Látta, ahogy Naruto kétségbeesetten próbálja visszahozni drága barátját és riválisát az életbe, sikertelenül.

-Te róka, Kurama! Hallasz, igaz? Tudsz segíteni nekem, hogy megmenthessem őt? Ha igen, akkor mond meg. Bármit megadok cserébe, csak segíts nekem! - kiabált Naruto a hasán lévő pecsétet bámulva.

-Hát persze, hogy tudok. - szólalt meg Kurama, de úgy, hogy még a kintiek is hallották amit mondott - Tudok, csak nem akarok.

-Te dög, azt ajánlom, ha van valamilyen módszered a megmentésére, akkor azt nagyon gyorsan tálald ki, mert ha nem, esküszöm, hogy azt nem úszod meg ép bőrrel!

-Nézd a kicsi Naru-chan-t, hogy bedühödött. Na jó, van egy módszer, de ezt sem adom ingyen.

-Mit kérsz cserébe? Mond!

-Az életedet akarom. Amint meghalsz, végre kijuthatok a testedből, és visszamehetek a többi Bijuu világába, ahonnan régen megidéztek.

-Rendben! - vágta rá elsőből a szőkeség.

-Nem engedem! - kezdte el a vitát Sakura.

-Sajnálom, Sakura-chan, de most az egyszer nem fogok engedelmeskedni neked. Viseld gondját ennek a baromnak, és mond meg neki, hogy soha, egyetlen pillanatig sem gyűlöltem őt. Azt gondolta, mivel riválisok vagyunk, így automatikusan gyűlöltem, de ezt nem így van. Igen is szerettem őt, szinte a testvéremként, vagy még jobban.

Sakura, Kakashi és a többi ott lévő szeme egyszerre kerekedett ki a csodálkozástól. Nem hittek a saját fülüknek. Naruto indirekt módon vallotta be, hogy szerelmes az Uchihába. Eléggé furcsa volt ezt hallani a mindig hiperaktív szőkétől, de ez valahogy mégsem volt olyan nagy újdonság. Tudták, hogy valamiféle kötelék alakult ki kettejük közt, és már gondoltak erre a variációra is, csak nem hitték el, hogy valóban ez áll a dolgok hátterében.

-Róka, mond mit tegyek! - zökkentette ki a szőke hangja a többieket, mély transzukból.

-Tedd a kezedet a mellkasára és csukd be a szemedet, a többit bízd rám. - parancsolta a róka, és kicsit sem leplezte az izgatottságát.

-Rendben. - mondta a szőke, és úgy is tett ahogy a szörny mondta.

-Naruto ne csináld! - üvöltötte Sakura, de ez nem ért semmit.

A vörös chakra elkezdett kiáramolni a napbarnított kezekből, egyenesen bele az Uchiha testébe. Naruto homloka verejtéktől csillogott, és érezte, hogy szinte a lelke is átmegy a kezén. Minden egyes pillanattal egyre gyengébb és gyengébb volt. Már alig tartotta nyitva a szemeit, amikor Sasuke ujjai mozogni kezdtek. Naruto nagyot sóhajtott, majd egy másodperc múlva már ott feküdt Sasuke mellett, de most már holtan.

-Mi... történt? - rögtön kérdezte az Uchiha ahogy nagy nehezen feltornázta magát ülő helyzetbe - Mit néztek így? És miért sírtok?

Nem kellett sok az ifjú Uchihának, hogy észrevegye, hogy mellette van valaki és azt nézik ilyen kitartóan.

-Naruto? Oy, ébresztő Dobe. Ne most kezdj el szundikálni. Hey, ébredj már fel te marha. Ne várd meg még én ébresztelek fel, mert azt nem köszönöd meg. - de mindhiába. A szőke csak hangtalanul feküdt továbbra is, viszont egy megkönnyebbült mosoly volt az arcára fagyva. Sasuke végigsimította a rókabajuszt, és érezte a bőrén, hogy nedves - Nemrég még élt, igaz?

A többiek csak elfordultak, kivéve Kakashit, ő egy alig látható felbiccentéssel adta tanítványa tudatára, hogy az előbb nem tévedett.

-Akkor mégis mikor halt meg?

-Téged hozott vissza az életbe, a róka erejével. Cserébe, hogy megmentette az életedet, a szörny az ő életét vette fizetségül.

-Heh, nem is vártam volna kevesebbet egy Usuratonkachitól. - és gyengéden cirógatni kezdte a még mindig könnyektől nedves arcot. A többiek most tűkön ülve figyelték az Uchiha minden egyes mozdulatát. Nagyon lassan elkezdett közelíteni a kékes ajkak felé. Pár centire megállt, és hezitálni kezdett, de végül beadta a derekát és egy csókot adott barátjának.

-Látom te is szereted ezt a kis hülyét. - szólalt meg egy nemrég hallott hang - Most elmegyek, de az erőmet nála hagyom, mivel jobban tudja használni, mint én azt gondoltam. És még az életét is visszaadom. Nem hittem volna, hogy gondolkodás nélkül feláldozná magát egy árulóért. Továbbá, azért nem ölöm meg őt, mivel ez az Uchiha kölyök is pont annyira meggondolatlan, mint ez a lökött szőke. Azt hittem, hogy jobb lesz Narutónak, ha meghal, de mivel Sasuke bebizonyította, hogy komolyan gondolja az érzéseit. Nem akarom ezt a hiperaktív fiút még egyszer szomorúnak látni. Betört a nyavalyás kölyke, de nem bánom. Szóval, Uchiha gyerek, azt ajánlom vigyázz erre a fiúra, mint a szemed fényére. Nehogy megint sírni lássam, értetted?

-I-Igen, értettem. - válaszolt Sasuke, de még maga sem értette, hogy honnan volt ereje megszólalni.

-Ja, és nem kell aggódnod a szemed miatt. Azt is helyrehoztam neked, amikor a szőke a chakrámat irányította beléd. Nem fogsz megvakulni, szóval nem mondhatod azt, hogy nem látsz, és ezért nem vigyáztál rá. Akkor én mentem, és Naruto legyél nagyon boldog.

A vörös szellem még egy kicsit ott maradt Naruto felett, majd egy pillanat alatt eltűnt. Mindenki csak tátott szájjal nézte az egész jelenetet, fel sem eszmélve arra, hogy Naruto ujjai mozogni kezdenek.

-Nem haltam meg? - kérdezte hangosan a szőke. Sasuke ahogy észrevette, hogy barátja él, rögtön fogta és szorosan magához ölelte - Sasuke? Akkor most halott vagyok, vagy sem? Mert ha te itt vagy akkor...?

-Élsz, Dobe, élsz. A kilencfarkú adott neked még egy esélyt az életre, és boldog életet kívánt mielőtt hazament. Ja, de az erejét itt hagyta a te birtokodba.

-Húúha! Asszem most elkezdett fájni a fejem ennyi infótol. - mindenki nevetésben tört ki. Visszakapták a hiperaktív, mindig bajt keverő, rámenmániás szőkéjüket.

Sasuke most könnyeket hullajtott, de ezért senki sem hibáztatta. Ő is boldog volt, amiért a drága Dobéja él és virul. Egy személyt kivéve.

-Teme miért bőgsz? Csak nem aggódtál értem? - mosolyodott el, és mosolya egy kicsit önteltséget is tükrözött.

-Hát persze hogy aggódtam érted, te Usuratonkachi. De most az egyszer nem tudok rád haragudni. És igaza amit a többiek mondtak nekem?

-Hm? Mi is? - pislogott értetlenül a szőke.

-Hát, hogy értem adtad az életedet. Ez igaz?

-Hát... Jah. - kicsit pirult arccal vakarta a tarkóját Naruto.

Sasukének nem kellett több. Rögtön megfogta és magához rántotta barátját. Nem csak egy sima ölelés volt, hanem párosult mellé egy heves csók is. Sasuke minnél többet akart megízlelni Nautóból, de ez fordítva is igaz volt. Már majdnem megfulladtak, amikor nagynehezen elváltak levegőért kapkodva. Naruto hirtelen a hasához kapott és fájdalmasan felnyögött, majd egy kicsit be is görnyedt.

-Naruto, jól vagy? - kérdezte Sasuke aggodalmasan, és segített a szőkének fekvő helyzetbe kerülni.

-Ah, persze, csak még egy kicsit fáj a harcban szerzett sebem. - megint vigyorgott.

-Ez az én reszortom. - egészen hátulról jött Tsunade-sama hangja.

-Ah, Obaa-chan, mit csinálsz itt?

-Hányszor kell még elmondanom neked, hogy tisztelettel beszélj velem, kölyök? - horkant fel a Hokage a sértő megszólítás hallatán. Bár, valahogy megszokta ezt, és szívből nem tudott mérges lenni a falu hősére.

-Tsunade-sama, akkor meggyógyítja Narutót? - Sasuke szinte kérlelően tette fel a kérdést.

-Kérdezned sem kell. Ám fiacskám, veled lesz egy nagyon hosszú beszélgetésem, ugye tudod ezt? - emelte meg az egyik szemöldökét Tsunade.

-Igen, Hokage-sama. Már felkészültem rá, asszem. - a végét már inkább csak magának mondta, de attól még a gyógyítás mestere meghallotta, és egy alig látható mosolyt eresztett meg.

A már nagyon ismerős zöld chakra körbefogta Naruto egész testét. Szegény fiú, amint megérezte a gyógyító erőt, és ahogy a fájdalma enyhülni kezdett, rögtön bealudt. Tsunade halkan felnevetett, ezzel is a frászt hozva a többiekre.

-Mi történt Tsunade-sama? - értetlenül nézett Kakashi a Hokage felé.

-Hehe, aludj csak, Naruto. Most azt hiszem te érdemled meg legjobban a pihenést.

Ekkor mindenki felfogta, hogy miről is beszélt a hölgy. Kicsit közelebb húzódott az egész banda, és csak mosolyogva nézték a szőke nyugodt arcát. Sasuke valahol a szíve mélyén még büszke is volt, hogy egy ilyen erős ninja a párja. Most legszívesebben szétkürtölte volna a világnak, hogy mennyire szereti a Dobeját, de még ekkor is az Uchiha becsülete nem hagyta a fiút, hogy hülyeséget csináljon(bár nagyon érdekes lenne egy üvöltöző Sasukét nézni ^-^). Sokáig ültek ott a szőke srác mellett, még azután is, hogy Tsunade befejezte a gyógyítást. Mindenkin úrrá lett az álom, ahogy Naruto nyugalmat sugárzó arcát nézték. Mindenki, kivétel nélkül letelepedett a földre és lassan elnyomta őket az álom. Sasuke még alvás közben sem eresztette szerelmét, Naruto pedig örömmel bújt riválisa karjaiba.


End file.
